It's not real, I love you (DenNor)
by Phantomxlegend
Summary: Norway wakes up from a nightmare crying and insecure, Denmark happens to hear him crying as he gets up in the middle of the night. Denmark has to comfort him and has to reassure him what is real and what is just a nightmare. Rated because of slight violent themes but it's not that bad. DenNor


All I have to say for myself is that like this entire fanfiction is really really OOC for Norway. I love fluff especially Dennor and Ameripan fluff so here is this stupid nightmare kind of fluff where Norway has a nightmare and Denmark comforts him because I really like seeing Norway cry and seeing Norway hurt (don't yell at me that's just something as a writer I like to see from my favorite characters). So please leave a review if you liked it and sorry if I got any of the Norwegian or Danish wrong I just used google translate. Without further ado please enjoy

* * *

Norway [POV]

_"Norge" Denmark called from outside the window, a frown stretched across my face as I went to the windowsill looking down "You wanna come out to play?" he asked as he saw me_

_"Don't you have work to do Dane?" I snapped_

_"No I finished all my work for today and I'm bored" he furrowed his eyebrows concerned_

_"Go bother someone else then, go bother Fin I still have work to do," I told him sharply_

_"But I wanna play with you Norge" he frowned sticking his bottom lip out in a pout_

_"Go away Dane I have work to do," I snapped turning away from the window_

_"Can I help you?" He offered as I started to go back to my desk_

_"What on earth could you help me with?" I asked turning back to the window_

_"With your work? I don't know anything I just wanna spend time with you" he insisted staring up at me with a pleading look in his eyes_

_"You can't help Dane so just go away" I turned away from the window once more sitting back down at my desk_

_"Figures, you never let me help you anyways" I heard him mutter as he left, I huffed as I sat at my desk staring at the piles of papers that I had to do. Suddenly there was a knock at the door which jolted me out of my thoughts,_

_"What do you want Dane?" I called downstairs annoyance laced in my voice, there came no voice but instead, there was another knock. I grumbled to myself as I made my way downstairs fixing my hairpin as I walked. I pulled open the door sharply_

_"What do you want Da-?" I repeated but my voice trailed off as I found that there was no one outside the door "Dane?"_

_"Norge," Came the whimpered reply, I frowned_

_"Dane, what do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy?" I asked sharply "Just go home and annoy Fin or Sve" there was no response, I frowned stepping outside and looking around. There was no one though now there was snow on the ground like it was the middle of winter though I was sure that the last time I checked it was spring._

_"Dane?" I asked_

_"Hey, Norge you miss me?" Denmark asked leaning up against the house next to the door_

_"What the hell are you doing here Dane?" I snapped furrowing my eyebrows_

_"That's no way to greet an old friend Norge, after all this time I now came to visit you and you greet me with a 'what the hell are you doing here Dane' isn't that usually reserved for when I come to your house like three times a day?" Denmark responded with his signature smile "I missed you, did you miss me?"_

_"Why would I miss you, you were just here annoying me" I insisted_

_"Huh? What are you talking about Norge? It's been a few years since I came over because I have been busy with work and my economy" he furrowed his eyebrows concerned_

_"What?" I asked_

_"Are you feeling okay Norge? You've missed me so much, the sorrow must have been getting to your brain, don't worry though Norge I'm here once again I'll save you" he wrapped his arm around my shoulder with a laugh, I jerked away from him_

_"Don't touch me stupid Dane" I snapped walking back in the house, I was just about to shut the door in his face but he stuck his foot between the door and the wall_

_"Come on Norge, I haven't seen you in forever you can't just shut me out like that, especially since it looks like there's going to be another snowstorm" he looked up at the clouds a worried expression on his face "We should take some time to catch up we used to be really close but recently you've been pushing me away more and more, I know that I've been kinda busy lately with my economy and my country but it's not like I'm any different"_

_"You're still the same annoying Dane" I muttered annoyance lacing my voice_

_"See I'm still the same annoying Dane, so come on let me in" he smiled opening his arms out "we can spend time by the fire like we did when we were little"_

_"You need to grow up Dane, we're older now and you need to face those facts" I went to close the door once again annoyed that my work was interrupted for a second time today_

_"Norge, come on I have something really important to tell you as well" he begged, I frowned_

_"Fine whatever, if you'll stop whining about it jeez" I opened the door the rest of the way stepping aside to let him come in_

_"Thanks, Norge" he smiled grabbing the edge of the door as he stepped in, he pulled off his boots and coat as he shut the door_

_"Make it quick because I don't want you to have to stay the night if that storm you said was going to happen, comes" I scolded him locking the door behind him_

_"Yeah, yeah, but this is really important, so you better listen up" he grabbed my wrist pulling me into the living room where I had a fire burning_

_"Oi stupid Dane this is my house you can't just pull me around like that" I exclaimed, he sat me down on the couch sitting down next to me_

_"Norge, I know that I've been gone for a long time I haven't visited you in forever" he started taking a deep breath "but I missed you, I missed you greatly when I was gone you know how many times that I wanted to come to visit you sooner but work kept me back" he smiled at me reassuringly wrapping one arm around my shoulder "I love you Norge"_

_"What?" I exclaimed my eyes wide with surprise "Stupid Dane what on earth are you talking about, I think the cold got to your head"_

_"No Norge, I'm being serious, I'm not drunk either, I'm completely sober and I've wanted to tell you these things for a long time but I haven't been able to find the time to because I was scared that you'd just push me away further but please before you can say something just consider it please. I've loved you for a long time Norge but I've been too scared to say something please don't just push me down like you always do" He begged speaking fast_

_"What?"_

_"You always push me down, you always yell at me and call me names but I still love you Norge" he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a warm embrace though I felt cold on the inside,_

_"Dane no" I started my voice shaking slightly, I pushed him away from me standing up quickly, "I think that you should leave Dane"_

_"Norge please" he begged "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything I shouldn't have ruined it I just wanted to come to see how you were doing, I'm sorry that I said anything will you forgive me?" he asked standing up as well taking my hand_

_"No, Dane I think that you should leave" I repeated looking down at my feet my heart pounding in my chest, I didn't know what I felt, happiness? Fear? Anger? I was confused_

_"It's been so long since we last spoke at least hear me out on this Norge"_

_"I already heard you out, I think that you should leave Dane" I pulled away from him again "Please just leave, I have work to do and I want to get it done before tomorrow so I can finish with a project that I've been working on"_

_"Norge" tears formed in the corners of his eyes "Take a break from work for once, it's taking over your life you're going to work yourself to death"_

_"I'm not going to do anything of that sort" I snapped turning my back to him "Just leave Dane I don't want you to stay, and leave before the storm settles in" I started to walk away upstairs to my room_

_"Norge" He grabbed my hand again_

_"Dane just leave" I snapped pulling away one final time "Just leave Dane I didn't want you here in the first place so just leave" I frowned looking down at my feet again_

_"No" he insisted firmly "I'm not going to leave Norge, I don't want to leave, I want to talk with you"_

_"And I don't want to talk" I cut him off forcing anger into my voice "go see if Sweden wants to play" the mood in the room immediately turned sour. I could feel the anger coming from Denmark. I cried out in surprise as he spun me around grabbing me by the collar of my shirt pulling me up to his eye level_

_"Don't mention him, you know very well what he did to me and all the other things that he did" Denmark seethed his eyes filled with anger_

_"Really?" I asked "From what I heard it's the other way round, you attacked Sweden" Denmark frowned his eyebrows furrowed with anger_

_"Shut up" he shoved me down. I stumbled falling backward, I cried out in pain as I hit the back of my head against the end table. I felt blood drip down the back of my neck_

_"See what I mean? You let your temper control you" I snapped rubbing the back of my neck pain shooting through my head._

_"Shut up Norge" he furrowed his eyebrows angrily_

_"That hurt you know stupid Dane" I stood back up slowly "I really think that you should leave Dane before you break anything else"_

_"I'm sorry that I said anything, I take it back Norge. I don't know how anyone could have loved you when you always are like this" Denmark spun around on his heel walking out of the house slamming the door loudly_

I jerked awake to the loud but imaginary sound. I wasn't able to register anything around me until I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I sat up quickly wiping my face trying to get the tears to stop but they kept falling faster. I covered my mouth with one hand muffling a sob.

Denmark [POV]

I stood up slowly stretching my arms above my head. I don't know what time it was but it was around midnight. As I went out into the hallway going towards the bathroom I heard faint sobbing from Norway's room

_'Maybe Ice had another nightmare'_ I thought to myself, Iceland often had nightmares and went to Norway's room for comfort. I looked over at Iceland's room but the door was shut

_'If it's not Ice'_ I frowned as I went over to Norway's door opening it slowly. It took a bit for my eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room but when they did I saw Norway sitting up in bed his face buried in his hands. I frowned as I heard another muffled sob come from him.

"What happened Norge?" I asked sitting down on the edge of the bed. He nearly jumped out of his skin his entire body trembling

"W-W-Wh-at?" He asked scooting away from me weakly

"What's wrong Norge? Why're you crying?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder

"I-I'm n-not c-cry-ing" he choked out rubbing tears from his eyes. I cupped his face in my hands wiping his tears with my thumb.

"Then what are these tears?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows with concern

"I-I got s-s-something in my eyes" he insisted trying to furiously rub away the tears

"You were sobbing I could hear you sobbing" I pointed out "So what's wrong? What happened?"

"I-It's nothing s-s-st-upid D-Dane" he snapped his voice shaking, it seemed like he was having a hard time spitting out a simple insult that he used all the time.

"Why are you crying in the middle of the night then?" I frowned feeling a bit guilty, how long had he been crying?

"J-Just go away" he turned away from me bitting hard on his lower lip "I-I don't w-want you h...here"

"No, I'm not gonna leave Norge, I'm concerned I want you to tell me what's wrong. It's the middle of the night and you're up sobbing and I want to know why because you're not one to cry often" I told him firmly putting my hand on his shoulder again "Please, I'm worried" I frowned again

"I-I-I'm sorry D-D-Dane" Norway apologized looking down at his lap tears rolling down his cheeks in steady flows

"What are you sorry for you didn't do anything?" I asked. I was taken by surprise as Norway wrapped his arms around me his hands gripping the back of my nightshirt.

"I'm s-so sorry" He repeated burying his face into my shoulder, his entire body shook with each sob that he tried but ended up failing to muffle

"Nor what's wrong?" I furrowed my eyebrows extremely concerned now but I wrapped my arms around him as well in a comforting way rubbing gentle circles into his back "Did something happen, I can't imagine that something would have happened in the middle of the night"

"Y-You're always s..so kind t-t-to me" He started pulling away from me again, even in the dark I could see that his eyes were ringed with red and I could clearly see the tears that continued to flow down his cheeks "B-But I always... y-yell at y-y-you and c-call you n-names, I'm s-so s-s-sorry D-Dane" My eyes widened with surprise, so that was what this was about.

"What brought this on Norge?" I asked softly reaching out and cupping his face in my hand but he pulled away "and you don't have to be sorry Nor, I know that you don't mean the things that you say and your scolding is just your way of showing that you care because you're always worried about us" I smiled softly and reassuringly at him "I don't care that you call me names all the time, you're already stressed enough with how much work you do on a daily basis you barely take breaks unless one of us forces you to. I understand how much stress you're in almost all the time but you don't have to apologize" Norway didn't say anything for a long time but looked down at his lap. His sobs had quieted down some but I could still see tears falling down his face.

"H-how could y-you be okay w-with it?" He asked

"Because I know you Nor, I've known you ever since we were kids and if I wasn't okay with it I would have left a long time ago and I love you" My eyes widened with surprise as I realized what I had just said. Norway froze even his trembling stopped and he went completely silent

"S-Sorry I didn't mean to say that last part I just got way too caught up in the moment" I apologized quickly. Norway looked down at his lap burying his face in his hands

"Nor I really a-am sorry" I apologized again putting my hand on his shoulder

"W-Why?" he started

"Why what?"

"Why on e-earth would y-you love m-me?" he asked shifting his position so that now he had pulled his legs to his chest resting his chin on his knees.

"Nor, even if you call me names and yell at me all the time you do genuinely care about me and I know that I love you so much because you made your own way of showing you care like doing those little things like maybe making some extra coffee in the morning or waiting a bit longer to leave. You're so beautiful as well I wish that you could recognize that more, you rarely show emotion but those little moments when you do make them all the more beautiful because when you smile even if it's just a small smirk it makes me feel accomplished like I did something right for once to make you smile even if it's screwing up so horribly you can't help but snicker" I explained "Now please, can you tell me why you're crying and what brought all of this on?"

"Y-You'll make fun of me" he sniffled rubbing his eyes

"I would never" I promised him

"I h-had a n-n-nightmare" He explained after a slight hesitation, so that's why he was crying

"It must have been really bad to bring you to tears, do you want to talk about it?" I asked brushing a strand of his hair out of his face.

"N-No" he moved again slowly wrapping his arms around my lower back, his grip was loose, less desperate than before, he was content.

"Okay then" I smiled softly running my fingers through his hair the other wrapped around his torso. A long comfortable silence settled through Norway's dark bedroom. After a while, Norway's breathing started to settle and I figured that he had fallen asleep so I slowly laid him back down pulling the blankets over him and was about to leave when I felt him grab my sleeve.

"Please don't leave" he begged quietly, I couldn't help but smile

"I would never" I took this opportunity to slip under the covers next to him. He snuggled closer to me burying his face in my chest. My smile softened some as I wrapped him up in a small hug.

"jeg elsker deg også" he whispered softly, I felt my heartbeat speed up at his words

"du gør?" I responded

"Ja"

"Jeg elsker dig så meget" (I love you so much)

* * *

Translations:

eg elsker deg også - I love you too

du gør? - You do?

Jeg elsker dig så meget - love you so much

I hope that you enjoyed that and if you did please leave a review and tell me what I did right or wrong. I don't really have much to say about this story except sorry that it's really OOC for Norway but as always,  
With love from Phantomxlegend.


End file.
